1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fenestration products such as windows and doors. In particular, the invention is concerned with a fenestration product having a sealing piece adhered to the mounting fins on opposed sides of the gap in spanning relationship therewith and adhered to the adjacent frame members on opposed sides of the joint therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fenestration products such as residential windows include a surrounding frame with mounting fins extending therefrom. The fins are nailed to the framing surrounding a rough opening in order to mount the window. Adjacent fins present a gap therebetween which can allow infiltration of air and water.
One prior art solution has been to adhere custom-cut foam pieces to the gaps between adjacent fins. This solution has only been partially successful because a gap still remains between the inboard edge of the foam piece and the corner of the window. Additionally, such foam pieces are shipped uninstalled to the final corner location, often resulting in loss or damage. As a result, additional foam pieces must be cut or ordered adding to the time and expense for properly installing the product.